sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Stephen Lipson
Stephen J. Lipson (Steve Lipson) (born 16 March 1954) is an English record producer/engineer, guitarist and songwriter. As a record producer he has worked with many international artists including Frankie Goes to Hollywood, The Animals, Cher, Grace Jones, Annie Lennox, Pet Shop Boys, Will Young, Kelly Clarkson, Jeff Beck, Hans Zimmer, Johnny Marr and Pharrell Williams. On many of the records Lipson produced, he has also engineered, played guitar, and done much of the programming, often writing. Biography Lipson started out as a guitarist and songwriter in various bands, but in 1975 he started work as an engineer. By 1976, he had created his own studio, the Regents Park Recording Company with Duncan Bruce. The company had their first hit with Sniff 'n' the Tears album Fickle Heart. Lipson left Regents Park in 1978 and began freelancing. Lipson was producing by 1983, but he took a two-day job working at Sarm West Studios with Trevor Horn on Frankie Goes to Hollywood's debut single. Lipson and Horn established a great relationship, and Steve became his right-hand man at Horn's label ZTT Records (Zang Tuum Tumb), staying for 7 years and producing many of the label's artists, including Propaganda's "A Secret Wish". The two co-produced albums for various artists including Pet Shop Boys, Paul McCartney and Simple Minds. In 1991 Lipson went out on his own and has since produced hits for the likes of Annie Lennox, Geri Halliwell, Will Young and Pharrell Williams as well as many Grammy winning albums. 2012 saw Lipson starting to produce and mix film scores and soundtracks for Hans Zimmer amongst others including The Dark Knight Rises (Christopher Nolan), Superman: Man of Steel (Zack Snyder), The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (Marc Webb), Rush (Ron Howard) and In the Heart of the Sea (Ron Howard). He produced the 2014 number 1 Children in Need single Wake Me Up for Gareth Malone's All Star Choir (his third number 1 single for Children in Need). Producers In 2006, along with record producers Trevor Horn, Chris Braide, musicians Lol Crème and Ash Soan, Lipson formed a band, Producers. The initial concept of the band was to allow the four friends to play live together, and for Horn and Lipson to take a break from producing. Their first gig was at The Barfly in Camden Town, London in November 2006, where they played covers of songs the members had written or worked on previously. In December 2006, the group began to record original material, which was debuted at a second gig in Camden Town in February 2007. Producers released a debut 10-track album, Made in Basing Street on 25 June 2012. The album was named after the street that the album was made on, in Sarm Studios. The band promoted the album across Europe in November 2012. Awards and nominations External links *http://www.producersmusic.co.uk/ *http://www.allmusic.com/artist/steve-lipson-mn0000040392 *http://www.allmusic.com/artist/stephen-lipson-mn0000025644 *http://www.stevelipson.com/ *http://www.worldsend.com/clients.asp?ClientID=1662604 Category:Living people Category:British record producers Category:British songwriters Category:British audio engineers Category:1954 births Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Pharrell Williams Category:Peter Asher Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Lorne Balfe Category:Junkie XL Category:Steve Mazzaro Category:Atli Örvarsson Category:Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez Category:Germaine Franco Category:Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Glen Ballard Category:Walter Afanasieff Category:David Foster Category:Michael McDonald (musician) Category:Kate Higgins Category:Beth Nielsen Chapman Category:Olivia Newton-John